A change is gonna come
by canny-bairn
Summary: They know what they're doing is wrong, so why can't they stop?   Prequel to 'Because Love sometimes hurts.'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds!**

**So I've hit of a brick wall with my other fics and have been busy with other work, but I keep writing drabbles all to do with my fic 'Because love sometimes hurts.'**

**It was one of my favourites to write and for some reason Will/Emily is stuck in my head right now. **

**The fic starts five months before 'Because love sometimes hurts' and covers Will and Emily's affair.**

**Let me know what you think! **

...

He watched her pull back, first emotionally.

The perfected masked expression concealed her inner thoughts, replacing her genuine feelings with a confident smile and dulled blue eyes.

Then she pulled back physically, dragging her hands out of his before standing off from where she sat on the edge of their bed, to move to the other side of the master bedroom.

Guarding herself by wrapping her arms tightly around her body, the blonde met his deep green eyes apologetically. "I thought we talked about this?"

"We did, when Henry was a baby." Will ran a hand through his thin wispy hair. "I thought maybe things had changed. I gave you time."

JJ inhaled slowly. "Will..."

The detective noticed the small grimace at the corner of her plump pink lips. "I'm asking to marry you JJ. Is it really that bad of an idea, to be married to the father of your child?"

"It's our son's birthday, can't we just delay this conversation, until tonight?" The liaison asked hopefully.

"JJ, just answer me, yes or no?" Will replied firmly.

JJ slumped her shoulders and sighed. "You know I love you Will, but..."

"But you don't want to marry me." He finished her sentence sourly.

JJ stepped forwards to close the distance slightly that she had created between them. "It's not that I don't want too, I'm just... It's just... Will, I do love you."

"Yes or no, it really is that simple, Jayje." He pressed.

"We don't need marriage, Will, things are really good between us. I'm happy aren't you happy?" The petite woman asked unsurely.

Will's lips thinned into a tight smile in response before stepping past her. "I'm happy."

"Where are you going?" JJ asked, grabbing onto his arm.

He shrugged non-committed to his answer. "People will be getting here soon, so I'll go set up downstairs."

"Will, please let me explain." Her wide blue eyes begged.

"There really isn't anything to explain." He kissed her forehead faintly before pulling away. "It's okay, I get it."

Will jogged downstairs, re-arranging the living room, after the weather had altered the original plans of a park party for his little boy.

He could feel that he was tense.

The sound of JJ dragging Henry away from his new toys to get dressed made him even tenser.

The Louisianan didn't understand his girlfriend's decisions.

Most women would want to marry their child's father.

Most women would trust that he's serious about commitment after all these years together to accept his proposal and get married.

Most women wouldn't grimace at the idea at making them a proper family.

Maybe they were happy with the way things were between them, sort of.

They could be happier if she had only said yes.

Will untangled the strings of some balloons with unnecessary force as his mind raced. _Why couldn't she just say yes?_

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. Placing a hand on his chest he took a couple of deep breaths as he met the brunette's wide eyes and small smirk. "Sorry. I knocked. The door was unlocked."

"Don't worry about it, chere." Will replied with a charismatic smile. "I was a million miles away."

Prentiss looked around the spacious living room dejectedly. "Am I the first one here?"

"Um yeah, Garcia and Kevin are getting the cake. No doubt they're right behind you." Will consoled weakly.

"And JJ?" The profiler asked curiously.

Will groaned involuntarily at his stubborn partners' name. "She's, upstairs getting the birthday boy ready."

Prentiss frowned briefly at the man's obvious frustration before organising the table where the presents would go. "So is Henry excited?"

"Sure." Will nodded slowly, smiling slightly as the agent began helping him set up the party area.

After a few awkward moments passed in silence, Prentiss cleared her throat and met the gaze of the southern detective that had been watching her. "Is everything okay?"

"Hmm." He hummed distantly, not registering that their eyes had met.

Prentiss placed the pile of napkins in her hand onto the coffee table and her eyebrows gathered tightly together. "Will, are you alright?"

Will shook his head slowly. "I'll be fine. Sorry for staring, I didn't realise I was."

She smiled brightly. "It's okay. Do you need to talk?"

"No. I'm fine." He cleared his throat and returned his focus back onto the paper cups in his hold as footsteps approached the living room.

JJ bobbed her son up and down on her waist and looked at her partner before readjusting her lips into a wide smile. "Hi Em, when did you get here?"

"Not long ago." Prentiss crossed the room to the mother and son and grinned. "Happy Birthday, Henry!"

Henry giggled before showing his BAU aunt the ribbon in his hand. Prentiss looked at the red ribbon in feigned interest. "Wow."

JJ chuckled. "Of course after buying him loads of new toys and fun things, he's more interested in the wrapping paper and packaging."

"Well it's a good thing my present comes in a large box then, doesn't it?" Prentiss laughed at Henry wiggled to the floor.

The front door opened and soon the party was in full swing. The small house was soon full to the rim with people, from the BAU to the park parent's and Henry's park and playschool friends.

JJ kept trying to talk to Will, to make sure he was okay after the proposal, but he would quickly turn or avoid the concerned blonde with conviction.

The former New Orleans Police detective clutched the bear Henry had passed him earlier as he watched JJ from the corner of the room.

She was sitting on the worn couch holding Henry on her lap, as the two year old opened the present Jack had picked out for him.

Hotch hovered behind his young son on a chair and was laughing at something JJ had said causing the liaison to blush slightly.

Scoffing at how at ease and the obliviousness his girlfriend seemed at his own plight, Will's gaze wandered around the room, landing on the brunette profiler in the opposite corner of the living space, slowly sipping on her glass of wine.

Prentiss met his eye line in a drunken hue and smiled warmly.

Looking around at the rest of the guests having fun, Will wandered through the clusters of people and came to the profiler's side. "Having fun?"

"Erm..." Prentiss pulled a face and looked to her nearly empty wine glass.

Will laughed heartily. "I think you have the right idea."

"I love Henry and I want to be here but..." a little boy ran passed them screaming gleefully. "It's a little overwhelming."

"Welcome to my everyday nightmare." Will replied sarcastically.

Prentiss frowned immediately. "I thought you were back at work?"

Will nodded quickly placing the teddy in his hands on the drinks table behind the taller woman. "I am part time, but I usually do night shifts, so I spend my days with Henry and his friends."

"You don't like being a stay at home dad?" Prentiss questioned with a raised eye.

He placed a hand on his chest and sighed. "I do, I do, I love my son but it gets a little tiresome that's all. I can't wait till he starts school, you know?"

"I don't, I think you're lucky to have him." She retorted solemnly.

"Oh I know I'm lucky. I can't imagine my life without my son. I just wish I got to talk to more adults that aren't concerned with the amount of sugar in soft drinks or what the best time of the day a nap should be taken by the kids."

"It must be difficult with JJ working with us all the time." Prentiss stated rhetorically.

"You have no idea." Will quipped sourly.

Garcia brushed passed them, placing a hand onto the man's shoulder. "Will, JJ says it's time for cake."

"Duty calls, ladies." Will said overdramatically causing the pair of women to laugh.

A few hours later, JJ skipped down the stairs after putting Henry bed. The team had stayed later than the rest of the guests but the blonde had heard the majority of them leave when she was upstairs.

Entering the hectic living room, JJ stared at the mess with dread before her gaze landed on the woman on the couch.

Seeing Will in the kitchen, the blonde wandered into the room hesitantly. "Hey, I don't feel like I've seen you all afternoon."

"I've been here." Will responded dryly.

JJ sighed before looking behind her. "We're okay, right?"

"Of course, babe." Will smiled but avoided eye contact.

The liaison bit her lower lip beneath her teeth. "God, Will, I'm so..."

"Don't apologise JJ," he came to stand in front of her and kissed her forehead. "You're not ready for marriage and I shouldn't push you."

"Thank you for understanding. You always understand." JJ toyed with the button of his shirt with her fingers and smiled.

Will breathed in slowly before pulling away. "I was going to have a beer, do you want one?"

"Actually, Emily's dosing on the couch, do you think you could drive her home while I tidy up?" JJ asked leading him into the living room.

Will nodded slowly, watching as JJ walked back into the living room and kneeled down in front of her friend. "Emily, wake up."

Prentiss scrubbed her eyes tired. "Mmm, party over?"

"Yeah, it ended a while ago." JJ chuckled.

The brunette agent placed a hand on her forehead and groaned. "I shouldn't drink wine."

"Did you have fun?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

"A little too much fun!" Prentiss laughed hoarsely before glancing at her wrist watch. "I should call a cab."

JJ shook her head. "Will's going to drive you home, to make sure you get there alright."

"You don't have too." Prentiss met his eyes apologetically.

Will raised his eyes. "We don't want you falling asleep in the back of a cab, so come on, I'll drive."

JJ helped the ambassador's daughter to her feet and passed the swaying women to her boyfriend. "Drive safely."

"I might pop into Freddie's on the way back, he has something for Henry and couldn't get here today." Will whispered to the blonde quietly as they walked to the doorway.

JJ smiled tightly at his avoiding behaviour. "Okay, don't be too long."

"Momma!" Henry yelled from the top of the stairs, causing the blonde to turn and close the door, leaving Will to help Prentiss into the car by himself.

The drive across town was quiet but relaxed. Prentiss kept making jokes that were only funny to her in the drunken state she was in, but Will was grateful for the attempt of humour and distraction from his relationship concerns.

As she babbled on about one of the slutty park moms who attended the party, he reckoned he could listen to the brunette's sultry low voice all night.

They'd rarely spent that much time alone together but when they did, they were always comfortable and right now she was helping relieve the tension he could feel building up once more after his talk with JJ.

Will stopped the car outside of her apartment building, his gaze kept landing on her with a glint of humour on the edge of his smile. "You got wasted at my two year old son's birthday party."

"No, I'm not wasted. I'm just at that stage." Emily whispered as she slapped the male's thigh quickly while her free hand undid her belt.

Shaking his head, Will picked up her handbag of the floor of the car and gave it to the tipsy profiler. "And what stage would that be?"

"You know, everything's a little more brighter. Like your eyes." Prentiss covered her mouth quickly as she realised she was flirting with her best friend's partner.

"Emily." Will warned quietly, feeling their hands touch as he passed her the black slouch bag.

"I should go." Emily stated slowly, opening the door with her free hand.

Sighing, Will tugged her back into the car seat. "Emily, I don't want things to be awkward. We're both a little off tonight."

"What's wrong?" Prentiss asked in concern, seeing the hesitation in the younger man's eyes.

Shaking his head, Will straightened in his seat, finally taking his eyes off her dark chocolate eyes. "Nothing I should be talking to you about. Your JJ's best friend, I don't want you to be put in the middle."

"I thought everything is fine between you two, you both looked so happy today." Emily stated with a slight frown, thinking over the familial scene at Henry's birthday party.

Shrugging, Will flashed the agent a half smile and lowered his head. "I wouldn't take things at face value. JJ and I want very different things."

"I'm sorry." Emily replied sympathetically.

They smiled at each other briefly and before the profiler knew what she was doing their lips connected softly.

The kiss soon intensified and unconsciously she found herself drifting out of her seat and climbed onto his lap with her back pressing into the steering wheel.

Panting, Will felt her hands slip under his jumper as the brunette shifted on his lap. Pressing a kiss to her lips, Will stilled her hands and met her lustful eyes with a wanton glare of his own. "We should stop, this is wrong."

"Oh God, what are we..." Emily began to shake and pulled herself of off him and back onto the seat. Without meeting his eyes again, Prentiss mumbled her apologies and quickly left the car.

Closing his eyes, Will sighed deeply and took the keys out of the ignition. He was a taken man, he had JJ and Henry at home, but that one kiss with Emily had just confused the hell out of him and all he wanted was to make sure the visibly shaken profiler was okay.

Jogging after the fleeing brunette, he caught her just before she closed the front door. Grabbing Prentiss's wrists, Will backed her into the apartment and grinned as he heard a throaty moan escape her lips as they began kissing once more with heated fervour.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed!**

**Should I continue further?**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Will cringed as the front door clicked loudly as it closed.

The house was bathed in a grey light, the first indication of the sun threatening to rise on a new day.

Tip toeing up the stairs, after locking the door, he made it to the landing before he let out the breath of air, he had no idea he'd been holding.

Pausing, the detective ran a hand through his hair and groaned.

_What the hell had he done?_

First he gave his girlfriend of three years the cold shoulder after she refused his marriage proposal.

He flirted and kissed her best friend in his car that he shared with the petite blonde.

Then he chased and slept with Emily Prentiss.

Prentiss.

A women, that he had barely spent more than a few hours with the entire time he'd been going out with JJ.

But she hadn't pushed him away. The female agent urged him on. Oblivious to all the hurt they could cause.

He crept out of the brunette's bed, leaving her with regret and a banging headache.

They hadn't spoke a word to each other as he silently dressed and walked out of her apartment.

Opening the master bedroom door, Will froze, noting the un-slept in bed.

His heartbeat quickened.

_Does JJ know?_

The Louisianan glanced at the alarm clock on the bed side table and sucked in a deep breath.

04:12 am.

He's been gone over six hours.

Panicking, Will looked around the room, looking for any disturbance but found none. Groaning, he stepped back onto the landing and glanced at the door opposite that was ajar.

Silently stepping across the hallway, he peeked into Henry's room and breathed out a sigh of relief.

JJ was curled protectively around their son who was also peacefully sleeping.

Attempting to see if there were any signs of distress on the sleeping woman, he could only determine that she must have fallen asleep not long after he left as she was still in her party clothes.

Closing the door fully, Will wandered back into his bedroom and into the ensuite, undressed and turned on the shower, before stepping under the cool water flow.

He wanted to get rid of all evidence that he'd strayed.

He wasn't a cheater. He was raised better than that. It was a mistake that would never happen again.

Will loved JJ.

They had Henry.

They had a home, a relationship and a life together that he cherished.

The water cascaded over him unsuccessfully attempting to erase the hours spent with Emily.

Emily Prentiss wasn't his girlfriend, JJ was, but why couldn't he get the image of her body out of his head?

Banging his hand against the tiled wall, he swore under his breath.

Emily was on his mind. He could still feel her on him. He could still taste her in his mouth.

Stepping out of the shower, Will wrapped a towel around his lower body and stared at himself in mirror. "I love JJ. I want to be with JJ."

'_So why are you picturing Prentiss in your bed outside that door_?' his mind mockingly retorted.

Will dried his soaking body and went into the bedroom avoiding a glance at the king sized bed.

He dressed in his t-shirt and PJ bottoms and sat reluctantly on the edge of the bed.

Scrubbing his face sorely, he had no idea what to do next.

Lying back, Will closed his eyes, his mind replaying his night spent with Prentiss.

It was different to when he was with JJ. Prentiss knew what he wanted. They worked together. They pushed each other further than he thought possible.

It was wrong. He knew that. But somehow he fit with Prentiss.

"Are you going to lie there all morning?" A voice lifted him out of his restless Emily Prentiss filled dream.

Squinting at the bright sunlight filling the room, Will looked over to the alarm clock which had somehow fast-forwarded to 10:34am.

His gaze fell on a JJ's confused face. "Are you okay babe? I didn't hear you get in last night."

"You were erm, sleeping. You looked peaceful... I didn't want to disturb you." Will explained nervously.

After a few moments of thought, JJ chuckled. "I hope you didn't drive home. How much did you and Freddie have to drink?"

"What?" Will's eyes widened in confusion at her question.

"You were at Freddie's right?" JJ asked with amusement. "I know what you boys are like, you start talking and then the scotch comes out."

"Right, no, I didn't really drink anything." Will replied quickly.

JJ fastened the necklace chain around her neck and met his eyes in the mirror she was using for guidance. "What time did you get back?"

"Late... You know Freddie. Once he gets talking I couldn't shut him up and after what he went though with the Captain being on his ass after that case, well I couldn't just leave." Will thought for a moment, hoping he sounded believable.

JJ nodded with a slight frown. "How is he doing?"

"Okay, I guess." Will answered shortly.

JJ turned and leaned against the dresser. "We are okay, aren't we?"

"Of course babe, we're more than okay." Will said as he stood to close the gap and pressed his lips against hers.

JJ beamed up brightly. "Good. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me either." Will muttered quietly against her mouth.

JJ wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Henry's up playing with his new toys. I should get back to him."

"Yeah, I'm going to get dressed." Will stated with a breath of relief.

JJ wandered to the door but paused in the doorway. "Did Emily get home okay?"

"What?" Will looked up like a deer caught in the headlights.

JJ giggled at his expression. "Emily, did she get back okay. She was totally wasted."

Will felt the top of his mouth go dry, as he forced himself to reply calmly. "Oh yeah, she was fine as soon as she got some fresh air."

JJ smiled widely as she turned back to the landing. "Good. Do you want me to make you some breakfast? Henry and I have already eaten."

"No, I'm good." He called out after her, knowing his stomach wouldn't be able to take the food.

Listening as JJ wandered into Henry's room, Will inhaled and exhaled slowly, attempting to control his breathing.

Soon enough JJ and Henry ended up downstairs as he got dressed.

Grateful for the distance, Will grabbed his cell phone out of his jean's pocket and composed a message.

'_The Watering Hole. 1.30. We need to talk_.'

He found Prentiss's phone number and pressed send.

...

Will watched as Prentiss crossed the dark bar over to the cubicle where he was sitting.

She smiled in appreciation at the coffee he'd ordered placed opposite him on the table. "Hi."

"Hey." Will smiled thinly in return as he sipped at his own drink.

Prentiss removed her coat as she sat and took a deep breath. "Will, what happened between us shouldn't have. It's never happening again and once we stand up, we're never discussing it again."

"I agree." Will replied slowly. "I'm extremely sorry Emily. I never intended for that to happen."

Prentiss examined the contents of the coffee cup closely. "I was tipsy but in total control, Will. I should have stopped it but I didn't."

"Why didn't you?" He asked curiously.

The experienced agent shrugged slightly. "I don't know. It's been a while since I've been with anyone and yesterday at the party I was watching all the parents with their kids and I realised I'm missing out on something and it hurt. I knew it was wrong what we were doing but I couldn't put an end to it. Why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to be with you. It felt right at the time." Will explained softly.

She eyed him wearily. "But it was so wrong."

"I know that." Will nodded solemnly.

"But I understand. When I kissed you... When we kissed... I just couldn't stop." Prentiss said in a fluster.

The detective ran a hand through his hair. "We both needed a release unfortunately we made a mistake by acting on it."

"We did." Prentiss repeated weakly.

Will breathed in sharply. "Yes, we did make a mistake. Didn't we?"

"JJ's my best friend. I never meant to betray her like that but at the time I wasn't thinking about her feelings only my own. I was being selfish." Prentiss added in embarrassment.

Will nodded. "I love her, but last night when we..."

"Will, we can't go there." Prentiss begged softly.

"I know we can't but I don't want you to think that I just wanted some kind of quickie. I was vulnerable and you where so complicit. It was what I needed and god I haven't been able to get you out of my mind."Will stated breathlessly.

Prentiss blinked in shock. "You haven't?"

"No." Will admitted quietly.

There was a comfortable pause as they stared at each other. "Where does JJ think you are right now?"

"She thinks I've been called into work." He answered ashamed.

Prentiss nodded before biting her nails nervously. "We can't go there again, Will. We need to stay away from each other."

"I know that. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Will drank the rest of his coffee in silence.

They sat opposite each other quietly, stealing the odd glance and not moving their feet which were touch under the table.

Prentiss ran her finger around the rim of the coffee top and sighed. "JJ can never know about last night."

"Of course she can't." He agreed with wide eyes.

"You didn't hurt me Will. Last night was amazing but totally wrong." Prentiss said finally.

"Totally wrong." Will concluded.

They both stood and Will placed the money for the coffee on the top of the table.

He escorted Prentiss outside to her car, keeping his hand on her lower back, but felt his body go numb as they hovered in the afternoon sun.

They meet each other's eyes, both with an awkward expression on their faces. Prentiss opened her door and set he shoulders back confidently. "It was nice having coffee with you Will."

"Yeah." Will nodded.

Before she could get into the car, Will stepped closer to her and turned the pale woman in his arms. Their lips crashed together urgently, stealing both of their breaths.

As they separated a dark red bush crept over both of their faces. Prentiss was the first to recover. "We can't."

The profiler quickly gathered her thoughts and got into the car, leaving Will alone on the side of the road.

Without thinking, he got to his car, switched on the engine and drove after the dark haired agent. With traffic, he was five minutes behind Prentiss by the time he reached her apartment complex.

With his mind still completely focused on Emily, Will left his car and ran up to her apartment which he gained access to with ease as one of her neighbours was leaving the building as he entered.

Banging his fist against the familiar door, Will stayed frozen in place as Prentiss answered with her coat still tied around her frame. "Will."

He stayed silent, watching her heated eyes intensely but waited nonetheless for the diplomat's daughter to react.

Instinctively Emily closed the distance between them, dragging him into her home with a heated kiss.

They wrecked the expensively furnished apartment on the way to the bedroom, toppling over sculptures, side tables and plants in attempt to get closer to one another.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is taking the time to read. **

**I know this pairing is a little unusual but I started getting some reviews for 'Because love sometimes hurts', which made me think of more drabbles for Will/Prentiss.**

**I don't know how long this fic is going to be but it'll probably go up to the beginning of 'Because love sometimes hurts.'**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

They lay next to each other in the bed, clutching the bed linen tightly so they were both completely covered.

They both listened to the background noises of the humming fridge, ticking clocks and sirens outside before Prentiss sat up and reached for a her robe which was haphazardly lying on the floor.

She carefully got out of bed, so she remained covered and ran a hand through her messed hair before facing the watching man in her bed. "Will, you really need to go."

"I know." He rubbed his eyes tiredly with the backs of his hands before sitting.

"That should not have happened. I was stupid, so stupid." Emily muttered as she paced the room.

The detective breathed out slowly before kicking his feet out from under the covers. "I know."

"God, Will, you're JJ's boyfriend. You're supposed to be one of the good guys." Prentiss gritted out through her teeth.

Will hunted round for his clothes not being able to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You need to go." The brunette demand with a stamp of her bare foot.

Finally meeting her eyes, Will stared at her apologetically. "Emily..."

"Don't. I'm in a fragile state of mind right now and the attention you're giving me is making me do stupid things." Prentiss placed a hand in the air for him not to respond and left him in the bedroom alone.

After he collected his belongings, Will found the fuming agent in her kitchen, sipping on a hot cup of expensive smelling coffee. "I..."

"JJ is one of my best friends. I love her. You have a kid together Will. Why the hell are you here?" She barked.

"I don't know. I just loose all function to think straight around you." Will groaned in frustration. "I'm not exactly in the right frame of mind either."

Prentiss scoffed harshly. "Well it needs to stop. We're not seeing each other again Will."

"I understand." Will replied looking to the ground guiltily.

She slammed her mug onto the counter and raised her voice. "I'm not this person. I don't sleep with my friend's boyfriends."

"I know you don't." Will agreed softly.

Prentiss continued to run he fingers through her thick hair as her mind raced. "I'm so messed up."

"Emily, it takes two. Trust me, I'm so confused right now. I love JJ." Will admitted quietly, seeing the older woman's turmoil.

Freezing, the profiler placed her hands back to her sides and clenched her fists. "Then go home to her."

"Emily..." Will began but was cut off as she turned her back to him.

The Ambassador's daughter heard him mumble goodbye as she willed her body to not fall to the floor as emotions swelled through her.

"Will. I really just need you to go." She said sadly while sensing his presence behind her.

The tears began to flow as soon as the door shut with a thud.

...

A week later and they hadn't spoken a word to each other or saw one another since that night.

Prentiss decided she was over him and that she'd concentrate on work, but every time her blonde colleagues name even cropped into conversation, she'd flinch.

Escaping from the end of day briefing, the profiler quickly grabbed her belongings and headed for the elevator.

A voice calling out from behind her made the forty-something pause with her coat and bag in hand. "Hey Prentiss you wanna go get some food?"

"Sure Rossi." Prentiss forced a smile onto her face as she saw the rest of the team mingling in the bullpen behind the acclaimed author through the glass doors.

"What was with you in briefing?" Rossi asked as he joined her next to the elevator doors.

Prentiss raised an eye in feigned confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You were practically skittish every time JJ looked at you." He replied dryly as they entered the empty compartment.

The female agent stiffened tensely as they stood shoulder to shoulder. "I was not. I just..."

"Feeling guilty." Rossi finished the sentence with a slight chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Prentiss turned to face the all-knowing and smug looking David Rossi and gasped. "You know?"

Rossi frowned at the pale agents suddenly green looking complexion. "Everyone knows Emily."

"What?" Prentiss croaked, feeling suddenly dizzy.

Rossi sniggered. "You got wasted at Henry's party."

Relief flooded the younger woman's body. "Oh yeah."

"Are you sure, you're alright?" He asked as he guided her out of the lift and through the building foyer to the car park.

"Yes, it's just..." Prentiss paused for a few minutes until they were out of other agent's earshot. "Have you ever wanted children, Dave?"

"Sure at one point I did." Rossi shrugged, unsure as to where the conversation was going.

They stopped at Rossi's car facing each other. "Henry's party made me think about everything I don't have; a stable relationship, a kid, a life outside of work."

"It's not too late, you know." He said softly while opening the door for his tall colleague.

Prentiss looked to the tarmac bashfully. "I guess."

"That's why you got drunk?" Rossi asked with a laugh

Prentiss rolled her eyes. "Yep. Silly, I know."

"You've got plenty of life to live yet." Rossi said once they were sitting in the car.

They sat in comfortable silence while leaving the Quantico complex. "Have you ever done anything you regret, Dave?"

"Like getting drunk at a kids birthday party? Sure, hasn't everyone?" The experienced profiler snorted in humour.

"I guess." She whispered while looking out of the window.

Rossi placed a hand on the passenger's knee comfortingly. "What you want won't happen overnight, but one day you'll wake up and realise that everything you want has been right in front of you all along."

"You really think that?" Prentiss turned her head to the side to observe the older man's profile.

Rossi smiled warmly and nodded. "I do."

...

After the two profilers had their dinner at an expensive Japanese restaurant, Rossi drove Prentiss back to her apartment where they had a few glasses of wine before Rossi called a cab and went home.

At 3am, Prentiss was still tossing and turning in bed, listening to what sounded like footsteps coming from the corridor outside her apartment door.

Hesitantly walking into the main room, the FBI agent froze listening to the shuffling of feet outside.

Grabbing her gun from the side draw next to the door, Prentiss glanced though the peep hole and frowned before opening the door widely. "Will. What are you doing here?"

Will stood wide eyed and surprised while taking in the sight of the woman in front of him wearing a tight ripped grey t-shirt and red boxer shorts. "I can't stop thinking about what you said, about being a fragile state of mind. I thought you might need a friend."

"I don't need you type of friendship, Will." Prentiss huffed, leading them into her apartment after putting down her weapon.

"I'm not here for sex Emily, I'm here to talk." Will insisted.

She wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "I don't want to talk to you."

He sat on the arm of the couch, watching the brunette woman distance herself from him. "Then listen. You might feel as though you're missing out on this perfect family life but trust me, nothing is perfect. One day you'll get those kids you want and the relationship you deserve, but right now you're discovering yourself and living an exciting single life. Trust me, I wish could do that."

"You have a great life." Prentiss whispered.

"Maybe I do, but it's not the life I thought it would be." He replied with an unsympathetic shrug.

Slowly moing to sit on the far end of the couch away from the visitor, the profiler tucked her feet underneath herself as she sat. "Will, why are you here?"

"I keep dreaming about you. I'm angst-y all the time. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I've never felt this way about JJ. All I know is, I can't get you off my mind." Will looked at his shoes before meeting her unsure eyes confidently. "We can't keep on doing what we were, but I want us to be at least friends. I can't lose you from my life completely. I've never had a connection with anyone like I do with you."

"I don't know Will." Prentiss unconsciously began picking at her nails nervously.

After a lengthy stretch of silence, the detective stood after clapping his hands together. "I should go."

"No!" She stood in a fluster with wide eyes.

Will frowned at her outburst. "Emily."

"I can't stop thinking about you either. But it's so wrong, Will, don't you understand how wrong it is?" Prentiss stressed as she covered her waist with her arms once more.

Will tilted his head to the side in thought. "Maybe that's why we're feeling this way, because we know it's wrong."

The experienced agent shivered under his intense gaze. "Listen, I'm fine with us being friends but we can't go there again. I had a moment of sheer disillusion. We can't happen and I won't do that to JJ."

"So friends?" Will smirked whilst extending out his hand towards her.

Prentiss nodded, returning his smile with one of her own as their hands met. "Friends."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimed.**

**Sorry that it's been a while since I updated, here's a double update.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Prentiss paused in the living room doorway, grinning at the sight of Will and her beloved cat, Sergio sitting on the couch.

The Maryland Police detective caught the profiler's wandering gaze before taking a swig of his beer. "What you looking at chѐre?"

She shrugged her shoulders and sauntered into the room, to sit on the chair next to the couch. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Will raised a curious eye.

The brunette agent leaned back in her seat and pursed her lips. "This. Us. Being friends."

"How's that working out for you?"

"Good. Really good." She rolled her eyes in embarrassment. "I don't have many friends outside of the team."

Will nodded understandingly. "Well you got me and Sergio. Oh and Freddie, that detective partner of mine likes you a lot."

"Really? Maybe you should give him my number." She chuckled as panic ran across the slightly younger man's face.

He stiffened abruptly and scoffed. "No chance in hell darling."

"We're just friends, right?" Prentiss pressed on in amusement.

"Right." Will replied tersely.

The experienced agent nodded assertively. "I mean the last few weeks have been good. We've spent some quality friend time together."

"Sure it's been... nice." The Southern man tilted his head to the side as he watched the woman opposite him digest his response.

Prentiss' face screwed up in contemplation. "Nice?"

"Em, we've spent the last three weeks talking every day for at least an hour on the phone if we couldn't meet up. I know everything there is to know about you, and you know more about myself than I probably know. Yes the quality time we've been spending together has been nice. I like that we're friends but damn it, if it hasn't been frustrating." Will vented before slamming the beer bottle onto the coffee table causing the old cat to leap off of the couch.

"Frustrating?" Prentiss straightened in confusion.

Will sighed loudly. "The amount of cold showers I've been having will turn me into a prune."

The profiler shook her head stubbornly and groaned. "Will, maybe you should go."

"Right, cos you can't handle this?" He stated knowingly.

"This?" She practically screamed as she stood. "I thought this was friendship."

Will stood and moved to stand in front of the pacing woman. "Emily, we've been dating for the last three weeks. Open your eyes. Weekly dinners, late night phone calls, spending every free moment together just enjoying the company in silence."

"I thought..."

"No, you knew what we've been doing. There might have been no sex Em, but something is going on between us." He expanded resolutely.

"We've spent a lot of time together, I know that, but there's usually someone else there. We haven't done this one purpose." Emily argued weakly.

The experienced detective reached out to place his hands on either of Prentiss' arms, sending spaks through both of them at the slightest of touch. "Freddie spends five minutes with us before going after his next conquest. Em, I don't know how it happened but we can't ignore it anymore."

"Will, we came to an agreement." She whispered croakily.

"No, we fooled ourselves."

Prentiss shook her head slowly. "We can't do this, Will."

"All I know is that if I don't get to kiss you one more time, I'm gonna go crazy." Will mumbled as though he was in pain.

"But JJ..." He interrupted her words by placing a chaste kiss onto her lips. "Will." Prentiss muttered as she clung onto him tightly feeling dizzy at the soft kiss.

Resting her head on his chest, Prentiss took in his comforting scent and began to cry. Will cradled her tighter to his body and pressed a firm kiss onto the top of her head. "I'm so sorry."

"What are we going to do?" Emily sobbed after a beat.

He gripped her lithe body closer and moaned. "I got no idea. But I can't keep up this friend thing, it's killing me."

Prentiss pulled away slowly, keeping the younger man at arm's length. "What we're doing is immoral and we're going to hurt JJ and everyone else that we're lying too."

"Give me till January. Then I'll end my relationship with JJ." He stated surely.

Crossing her arms, the Ambassador's daughter bit her lip in uncertainty at his confident tone. "And until then, what? We just stay away from each other?"

"God, I don't like the sound of that." Will smiled lopsidedly.

Prentiss sighed in exasperation. "And what happens after January?"

"I told you before, I don't know how this is all going to work out but I do know that I have feelings for you that aren't going to just go away." Will answered honestly.

"If we do this, and I'm not saying we are, no-one can ever know what we've been up to, even if we come clean about us at some point, we can never tell anyone about this time." Prentiss stated determinedly.

He nodded once. "Of course not."

"Will, there's so much we can both loose." Prentiss said shakily.

"I know."

Their gazes held momentarily as she found a strengthening in her voice. "You're willing to risk everything for me?"

"I am." Prentiss closed the gap so quickly, Will lost his balance pulling them both to the ground as their lips locked in a hungered battle of wills.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimed!**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Will opened his front door, freezing at the laughter coming from the living room.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the corner into the living room and watched the three friends turn to face him.

His gaze fell on Emily first, her eyes widened but quickly recovered to settle on the glass in her hand. JJ blissfully unaware at how his heart was hammering against his ribcage moved across from the couch and enveloped him in a hug.

He watched the brunette profiler as she attempted not to watch as her blonde colleague kissed him deeply.

Garcia chuckled loudly. "You two have only been a part three days, leave it for the bedroom."

"Pen!" JJ blushed as she turned and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

Prentiss stood and smiled. "Does anyone want a top up?"

Garcia shook her head as did JJ. Prentiss quickly left to go into the kitchen as JJ turned her focus back to Will. "I thought you were working the late shift tonight?"

"The timetable got changed. I just had to go down to sign a form." He explained quickly. "Did you pick up Henry from the Morrison's?"

JJ's smile faltered, sensing his discomfort. "Yeah, he's already flat out."

"Are you okay, babe?" JJ tilted her head to the side curiously.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I just didn't think you'd be home this early. Did you leave the paperwork at the office?"

"Yeah, it was a bad case, so Hotch ordered us all home." JJ answered.

Garcia looked between the couple. "You don't mind us being here do you Will? You don't need sleep or anything?"

Will shook his head and smiled charmingly. "No, of course not."

"There must be a game on, he thought he could sneak out of here and go to the bar with Freddie before I got home." JJ raised an eye at her partner. "Am I right?"

"Close enough, babe. You know me too well." Will kissed her cheek softly as Prentiss returned.

The profiler re took her seat on the couch and plastered a smile onto her face as JJ began talking. "We were going to order some Thai, do want some?"

"No, if you don't mind, I think I will go down to The Watering Hole." Will met his girlfriends gaze warmly.

JJ nodded her head slowly. "Of course, go."

He kissed her quickly before waving to the two girls watching them closely.

The front door closed before anyone spoke again.

Garcia watched JJ's distance expression and smirked. "If you want some that badly just tell us to leave and you can call him back."

JJ chuckled dryly. "It's not that. Did he seem off to you?"

"No." Prentiss answered quickly. "He seemed like the same old Will."

Garcia smirked. "His usual old southern charm was present as always."

"So I'm just reading into it?" JJ wondered out loud.

"The honeymoon is over blondie, welcome to a real relationship." Garcia quipped in jest.

JJ bit her lower lip and shrugged. "It's more than that besides the honeymoon was over the moment I found out I was pregnant with Henry."

"Has something happened?" Prentiss questioned meekly.

The liaison sighed in a fluster. "No, not really. Nothing major has happened. Will's great, he always is. It's just lately..."

"What?" Emily prompted.

"Will's just been distant, lately." JJ replied meekly.

Garcia leaned forward curiously. "How's the sex?"

"Honestly? Nonexistent." JJ blush deepened. "Henry tires us both out and we are both working so hard."

"Well there you have it. Get back on the saddle." Garcia chuckled at JJ's embarrassment.

JJ leaned back on the couch, hugging one of the green pillows to her chest. "You think it's that simple."

"Of course, sunshine. Will loves you, that much is obvious. You two just need to get reacquainted... intimately." Garcia smirked.

"Speaking of being acquainted intimately," JJ turned to the silent profiler sitting next to her, "when do we get to meet mystery man?"

"What mystery man?" Prentiss asked defensively.

Garcia and JJ scoffed. "Oh hush it Ms Prentiss, we know there's someone keeping that bed of yours warm."

"How..? I mean no, there's no man, why would you even think..?" Prentiss queried, flustered.

JJ laughed. "For the last month now you've been inexcusably happy. This is the first girl night we've had since mystery man came onto the scene."

"There is no mystery man. I've just had family obligations." Prentiss shrugged.

"Snow White, your parents are in Istanbul. There are no family obligations." Garcia replied with an accusing glare.

JJ watched a blush that rivalled hers cross Prentiss's face. "Are you ashamed of us?"

The Ambassador's daughter stiffened. "No, because there is no mystery man."

"Bring him to Morgan's party on Saturday." Garcia urged.

"I would if there was a mystery man. Honestly I've had obligations that my parents agreed too before they left for Turkey and I've had to help out with." Prentiss answered firmly.

Garcia and JJ exchanged disbelieving looks, before JJ nudged Prentiss's arm. "Sorry for getting you rattled up. If you're going stag, come to the party with me and Henry, Will's working."

"I don't know if I'm even going." Prentiss bit her lower lip beneath her teeth.

Garcia's eyes widened dramatically. "You have to go. I'm organising the whole thing."

"We have a long weekend off, so I thought about visiting some college friends in Atlanta." She lied with ease.

JJ crossed her arms and looked at the brunette closely. "Have we done something?"

"No, God know, I love you both. I've honestly been busy lately and been making plans with friends I've rescheduled dozens of times because of work." Prentiss explained with a pained expression.

Garcia sighed. "You'll try and come to the party though, right?"

"I'll try." She promised weakly.

...

Prentiss wandered into the bar and spotted Will and Freddie leaning against the pool table.

Freddie spotted her first, punching Will in the arm to get his attention. Prentiss swayed up to the pair of detectives and smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey gorgeous," Freddie smirked at his partners warning glare, "here I thought tonight would be dull."

"I'm not staying Freddie, but I could use a drink." The profiler replied confidently.

Freddie looked at Will who was staring at the brunette wantonly. "I understand completely. I'll get your usual after I get the number of that red head over there."

Prentiss ignored the fair haired cop instead locking eyes with Will's intense gaze and smiled. "Are you going to stand there all night?"

Will stepped forward and dragged her into a heated kiss. "God I missed you."

"It's only been three days." Prentiss commented.

Will made a small dissatisfied smile before kissing her again. "That long?"

They kissed once more before Will pulled back and dragged her over to a darkened table at the back of the room. "I'm sorry for what happened back at the house."

Prentiss grimaced slightly. "That's alright. I'm sorry I cancelled on you, but I couldn't get away from the team and Garcia insisted that JJ drove us to pick up Henry and go back to the house for dinner."

"How did you get away?" The detective asked as he draped his arm over her shoulder and dragged the pale woman into his chest as they sat side by side.

Emily played with material on his thin jumper between her fingers idly. "I feigned a headache... I shouldn't stay long and neither should you."

"Is that an invitation?" Will raised his eyes hopefully.

Pulling away, Prentiss sat straight and met his darkened eyes. "Will, I'm serious. JJ knows something is up with you."

"She said that?"

The profiler tensed at his sudden look of worry. "She said you were distant and that you've been abstinent for a while."

"If only she knew." Will remarked with a slight scoff.

Prentiss slapped his arm. "Will!"

"What do you want me to do babe?" He asked in frustrated whisper.

"Honestly?" Her eyes widened, unsure if she should carry on.

Will nodded slowly. "Yes."

"I want you to come home with me tonight. I want you to end things with JJ and be only mine, but that's bitchy and horrible and I'm going to burn in hell for my sins. God Will, how much longer can you hold out?" Prentiss ran her palms over her face.

Will removed one of her hands off her face and bought the back of it to his lips. "We just have to make it to January and then I'll tell her it's over."

"But will you?" Prentiss demanded unsurely.

Will dropped her hand to her lap and frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"JJ's been your girlfriend for over three years. She's the mother of your son. You love her." She exclaimed quickly.

Will nodded knowingly. "All that's true, but I made a promise to you that I will keep."

...

A few hours after Emily vacated the bar, Freddie left with the barely legal red head and he'd consumed his body weight in beer, Will stumbled into through the front door of his house.

"Will?" JJ appeared at the top of the stairs watching as he drunkenly made his way up towards her.

As he made it to the top of the stairs, Will placed both of his hands onto the blonde's waist and pushed her into the wall. "What are you..?"

He stopped her talking by kissing her forcefully. "Shh."

"Will, let me go." JJ wiggled in his hold that only tightened as she moved.

Groaning, Will guided her to their room and let her go free.

When he closed the door, JJ stepped back and watched him struggle to stay upright. "How much have you had to drink?"

"A lot." Will ran a hand through his hair, taking in her dishevelled appearance. Taking a deep breath he closed the gap between them and began kissing her again, only softer.

JJ pulled back and pointed to the bed. "You should sleep it off, Will."

He met her defiant blue eyes and scoffed. "I thought... this is what you wanted."

"What?" JJ's eyes widened at his slurred speech.

Will sat on the edge of the bed to stop the room spinning. "Your little display in front of your friends earlier, making them think you actually want me..."

"I do want you, just not like this." JJ shook her head.

His head snapped up quickly. "I can't have friends? I can't have a few drinks?"

"Will." JJ winced at the harshness of his voice.

A few moments passed where neither of them moved. "Sorry, okay, I'm sorry. It's late. I've had one too many and work has been rough."

"C'm here." He held out a hand for her to take but she shook her head.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you get some rest." JJ turned and grabbed a spare blanket out of the closet.

Will watched her leave the room before falling back onto the bed and muttering to himself. "God, Em... What am I doing?"

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimed!**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Will parked the car outside Prentiss' apartment complex and switched the engine off. Glancing down at the hand that had practically been attached to his thigh since they left the small B&B in Delaware, he grinned broadly. "I had a great weekend babe."

"I did too." Prentiss leaned over to give him a kiss.

He moaned against her mouth lowly. "It's a shame it has to end."

"You could come up?" The profiler suggested hopefully.

He cringed slightly. "I wish I could but I shouldn't, JJ left a message on my voicemail. I already missed Morgan's Halloween party, I should get back and explain myself."

Prentiss nodded and removed her hand from his leg. "You'll call me tomorrow?"

"Of course." Will smiled sweetly before leaning over and kissing her again.

Prentiss undid her seat belt and stared out of the windscreen. "I thought we could go away again, for my late birthday present in two weeks."

He observed her tense profile, not replying until she turned to look at him. "I'd love that."

"Great." Prentiss beamed widely and kissed him once more, before reluctantly opening the door. "Bye."

"Bye." He watched as the agent retrieved her luggage and waited until she entered her building before pulling away from the curb.

Knowing the BAU had a long weekend off over Halloween, Prentiss had booked them into a nice B&B in Delaware for two nights, knowing that they would miss the extravaganza, Reid and more prominently Garcia had created for the holiday at Morgan's self built house.

Prentiss pulled out of the party first, telling the team that he had plans with college friends while Will told JJ he'd be working out of state, to talk to relatives of a victim from one of his cases.

Looking over his appearance in the windscreen mirror, Will was surprised when he looked at the small home he shared with JJ and Henry that a few lights were still one despite the late hour.

Locking the car door behind him, he was surprised when the front door opened before him. "Jayje?"

"Hey, look whose home." JJ smiled seductively.

Will took in the tight cocktail dress that hung to her body and whistled lowly. "Wow."

The blonde agent extended her hand and silently led them into the house and up to their bedroom.

Without speaking she made him dump his bags on the floor before taking off his jumper and running her fingers over his chest. "You've been working so hard lately and I've been negligent. Things have been weird since everything that happened the other week and I wanted make things better."

"Jayje." Will protested weakly as she leaned into him and parted her lips.

JJ tangled her fingers with his short hair and brought his head down to her level. "Shh, just kiss me."

...

JJ turned onto her side and smiled as Will kissed her lips softly. "Morning."

"Good Morning, babe." Will responded huskily. "How are you feeling?"

She stretched her arms above her head and grinned. "Good. I feel great... I'm glad you're home."

"Sorry about not being here for Halloween." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

JJ yawned before propping herself on her elbow so they were face to face. "You couldn't help it. At least you have time off to come to Pennsylvania with me."

"And I sure had a nice welcome home." Will smirked, remembering the intimate evening spent in their bed.

The liaison chuckled. "I'm sorry it's been so long."

Will pressed his lips to hers firmly. "Don't ever apologise to me Jayje. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I know things haven't been perfect between us lately, but I do love you, Will." JJ cupped the side of his face with the palm of her hand.

He moved her hand back and kissed her knuckles. "I love you too."

"We should get up." JJ said unwillingly as Will renegotiated his body to lie on top of hers without crushing her petite frame.

Will smirked as he began kissing JJ's plump lips. "Yeah... We should get up."

The home phone ringing parted them slowly, causing them both to moan. Will leaned over to the bedside table, retrieved the phone and handed it to JJ.

She smiled her thanks and answered. "Jareau... yes, speaking... okay... yeah, I'll be right there."

JJ hung up and groaned. "I got to go to work."

"I thought you didn't go back till Tuesday?" Will ran his hand up her side softly under covers.

The liaison ran her hands over her face to wake herself up. "I'm not supposed to but the other team are short handed. They need help with the press."

"Okay. I'll get up with you." Will offered moving across the bed to release the small body under him.

JJ sat up and frowned. "Stay in bed, you've had a busy weekend and I haven't helped with keeping you up all night."

"You have no idea." Will breathed out shakily, his guilt creeping over him.

JJ got out of bed and got herself ready. Twenty minutes later, JJ pressed a soft kiss on Will's forehead before stepping away from the bed. "See you later."

...

A few nights later, Will stood in the dimly lit corridor waiting for the apartment door to open. Will frowned at the brunette's tense expression. "Hey beautiful, how was the case?"

"Fine." Emily replied tersely as the stepped further into the apartment.

"Are you alright?"He asked with a raised eye.

"I'm fine," She answered stiffly, "why are you here, Will. I thought you'd be with your family."

Will stared back at her annoyed expression in confusion. "I told you I'd be here after my shift. Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, Will I'm not. I don't like walking in on conversations that concern your sex life with another woman." Prentiss sighed before staking a seat on the comfortably plush couch.

The detective ran a hand through his short hair and took a seat a seat opposite the brunette on the coffee table. "What? Darlin' I got no idea what you're talking about."

"Garcia asked JJ if everything went off without a hitch, to which you girlfriend replied, '_I don't know what I was thinking everything is perfect_' and it went on from there." She spat bitterly.

Will took a sharp intake of breath as his mind began racing. "Okay."

Prentiss closed her eyes briefly, surprised by the younger man's genuinely concerned expression when she reopened her eyes. "You slept with JJ the night we got back from Delaware."

"Yeah I did." Will replied softly, seeing the hurt radiating from her pale face.

"I know I have no right to be jealous. I know what I signed up for, but I am still jealous." She admitted quietly.

Will attempted to take hold of her hands but she shrugged him away causing the impatient cop to stand and begin to pace the spacious living room. "Yes you do have a right to feel the way you are and I'm sorry that you do feel that way."

Prentiss nodded slowly before voicing the question she'd been holding back. "Do you love her?"

"Emily!" Will stared at her frightfully wide eyes.

Not allowing him to answer, the profiler pulled her knees to below her chin and scoffed. "Of course you do, because JJ is the type of woman that all men love. She's perfect, she's the girl next door. Blonde and blue eyed..."

"Stop, do you have any idea how much I love you? God Prentiss, you're all I think about, in my eyes you are perfect too. You're the perfect woman. Yes, I love JJ, she gave me Henry, but the way I feel about you doesn't even compare. You're everything to me, Em." Will stated passionately.

Emily stood slowly and closed the space between them before wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his chest. "I'm sorry I know this is just as difficult for you as it is for me."

"Just a few more weeks, okay. Then no more lies." Will promised, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"I should just concentrate on the positives, like my late birthday trip."

Will groaned inwardly, feeling the woman in his arms tense. "About that..."

"You can't get away for my birthday adventure? We've already delayed once because Henry was ill." She looked up in disappointment.

"I can't get any more time off work that week because I'm supposed to go to Pennsylvania for Thanksgiving." He explained apologetically.

Prentiss pulled out of his arms and stepped back, crossing her arms. "She gets you for the holidays?"

"Henry gets me for the holidays." Will retorted empathetically.

Prentiss cringed, allowing herself to be pulled back into his warm embrace. "God, Will, I don't know what's come over me. I'm always jealous or paranoid that you don't love me and this is just a fling that's going to end as soon as you realise how amazing JJ is."

"JJ is amazing, I know that already but trust me... You mean everything to me." Will lifted her chin so he could place a soft kiss to her lips.

"Can you stay?" Prentiss asked as they parted slightly.

"For a few hours, sure darlin'."

"Good." She answered with a sly grin, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her bedroom.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimed!**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Prentiss leaned against the bench in the kitchenette at the far corner of the BAU office, sipping her coffee and observing her environment.

Reid sat at his desk, crossed legged while skimming the contents of file after file.

Morgan was leaning over a desk of one of the new recruits, who was giggling as the smooth profiler grinned broadly.

Garcia was typing away at Anderson's computer, berating the silent man who stood stiffly next to his desk.

The brunette profiler's gaze wandered over the blanket of familiar faces that littered the bullpen, before it fell on the closed door at the top of the stairs, where Rossi had been holed up since he came back from lunch.

Pushing forward, Prentiss found herself knocking on the wooden door and walking into the small office without an invitation.

Rossi looked up and frowned. "You okay?"

"I was going to ask you that. I haven't seen you all afternoon." Prentiss remarked, taking a seat on the couch at the back of the room.

"I'm just going over case files." The experienced agent said distractedly.

Emily sipped her coffee before tilting her head to the side. "Do you want to grab some dinner together tonight. It's been a while since we've hung out."

"I don't know, are you not busy?" Rossi replied with an accusative glare.

Prentiss felt her cheeks heat up with a dark blush. "I've been blowing you off lately. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You've been busy." He retorted with a shrug.

She bit her lip in guilt. "Yes, but I've been neglecting our after case dinners and Sunday mass and lunches. I've missed hanging out with you."

"That's okay, Emily. I understand." The male profiler stated disappointedly.

Prentiss sighed at his distant behaviour. "So let me make it up to you and buy you dinner tonight."

"What about the new guy?" Rossi queried with a raised eye.

"What new guy?" Prentiss's eyes widened defensively.

He smiled knowingly. "The guy who has been distracting you lately."

"There is no..." Prentiss groaned softly at his pointed stare. "He's working."

"But I get you all to myself tonight?" Rossi asked suggestively.

Prentiss cleared her throat quickly, after noting his wanton gaze. "I... I value our friendship Dave. And I know I haven't been here lately, but I want us to start hanging out again."

"I'm busy tonight I have a boring party to go to for my publisher." He claimed offhandedly.

The younger profiler nodded. "Oh."

"I could use some company, though." Rossi smiled warmly, gauging her reaction.

Smiling in return, Prentiss nodded quickly. "Okay then, it's a date."

"I'll pick you up around 8.30?"

She nodded once more eagerly. "Yeah, that's great. What's the dress code?"

"Black tie..." Rossi was cut off as Hotch entered the room followed by the team's liaison.

"Have you got the Trenton file?" The unit chief asked briskly, not acknowledging Prentiss's presence.

Rossi looked glanced at the brunette who had stiffened upon the interruption before replying. "I just completed the review."

"And?" Hotch raised his eyes as the older agent began rifling through his paperwork.

"They're dealing with more than one UNSUB." Rossi began briefing the curious supervisor as JJ caught her friend's wandering gaze.

"Hey, Em, you head back from that Detective from the Dallas case?" The blonde asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Prentiss swallowed, feeling uneasy around her younger colleague. "Not yet, he said he'd send the file over before the tenth."

"You okay?" JJ frowned sensing the profiler's discomfort.

"Yeah."

Hotch took the file off of Rossi and turned to the communications coordinator. "JJ, it's the same M.O."

JJ looked over the Unit Chief's shoulder at the file before meeting his curious gaze. "Give me five minutes, and I'll set up a threat assessment."

"Great. Get everyone in the briefing room for 3 o'clock." He instructed the liaison quietly.

JJ nodded. "Okay."

Hotch watched JJ leave before turning to Rossi after a glance at Prentiss. "Looks like we're going to Trenton in the morning, be in the conference room in half an hour."

"Yes sir." Prentiss responded, only relaxing her tense shoulders once Hotch had left.

Rossi watched his colleague intensely. "Emily, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, why?" She asked defensively.

Rossi scratched his goatee. "You look... unsettled."

Standing up, Prentiss smoothed down her suit trousers. "8.30 tonight, right?"

"I'll make sure I get you back before midnight." Rossi replied with a smirk.

She moved towards the door slowly with a smile with a forced smile. "Good. It's a school night."

...

Emily laughed as Rossi followed her along the corridor back to her apartment. "You looked terrified."

"I was, did you see the size of her?" He chuckled at the mention of the woman his publisher made him dance with at party.

They paused outside the apartment door awkwardly. Looking down at his wrist watch, he smiled proudly. "See 11:55. I got you back before midnight."

"Well you are very punctual." Prentiss quipped.

Rossi watched as she placed the key into the lock. "I should let you get in, so you can get some sleep before tomorrow."

Resting a hand on the door handle, the ambassador's daughter smiled warmly as they exchanged eye contact. "Thank you for inviting me tonight, Dave."

"Thank you for coming with me. I had the prettiest date there." Rossi ran a hand over her cheek before leaning forward to place a kiss in the same place.

Prentiss blushed before opening the door and stepping into her apartment. "Goodnight, Dave."

"Goodnight Emily." Rossi waited until the door was closed before leaving.

She listened to his footsteps until they faded out of earshot then wandered further into her home. She froze at the sight of the man sitting on her couch watching TV. "Will."

"Hey, I let myself in a few hours ago." He stated quietly.

Prentiss frowned slightly. "I thought you had to work tonight?"

"I did but JJ said you were going on a case tomorrow and I wanted to see you." Will finally looked away from the TV and at the dressed up agent. "You look amazing."

She beamed brightly. "Thank you."

"Did you have fun?" He asked unsurely.

Prentiss moved around the room so she could sit next to the quiet detective. "It was a boring corporate bash."

"I missed you." Will ran a hand over her arm, causing the profile to shiver.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips while answering. "I missed you too."

"You did?" Will raised an eye. "You and Rossi seemed pretty content out there."

"He's a friend. I sure hope you're not jealous." She chided in humour.

Will rested his head against the back of the couch as she stood. "A little."

"How can I make it up to you?" Prentiss questioned while toying with a lock of her curled hair between her fingers.

He looked over the tight red dress which skimmed her curves expertly. "What ya wearing under that dress?"

"Not much." Prentiss replied huskily.

Will extended his hand towards the profiler. "Come here, babe."

"Don't you have to get back to work?" She asked once she was pulled onto his lap.

He began kissing her neck moving down at a painstakingly slow pace. "I'm working tomorrows' lunch shift."

"Excellent." Prentiss giggled as her head involuntarily fell backwards.

...

A few hours later Prentiss clutched her pillow as Will dressed in front of her. "Do you have to go?"

"The sun will be up soon and you need some sleep." He responded with a small groan.

"I'll be fine." The profiler pouted stubbornly.

"Em, I have to get home. JJ will be leaving early to set up the case briefing and I have to be there for Henry."

She smiled despondently. "Right."

"Emily, I told you I'm sorry about all of this." Will ran a hand through his hair in despair.

"I know." The mistress smiled warmly, doing her best to quell her disappointment.

The detective leaned across the bed and pressed a soft kiss onto his partner's lips. "Be safe on your case."

"You be safe too... Will?" Emily sat up straight clutching her bed cover tightly to her chest.

"Yeah?"

"You know ... I love you right? That my date with Rossi was just a friend thing." She explained quickly with a stutter.

"I know that." Will smirked unfazed. "I'll see you when you get back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimed!**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Will stepped into the street, holding the phone to his ear while glancing back to the small family home.

He avoided a deep patch of snow while putting some distance between himself and JJ's godmother's house while listening to the dialling tone.

"Prentiss."

Will smiled at the sound of her voice. "Happy Thanksgiving babe."

"Happy Thanksgiving." She replied curtly.

The detective frowned at her cool tone. "I thought you weren't mad?"

"I'm not but you haven't just spent three hours at the world's most boring thanksgiving dinner with my mom and her colleagues." Prentiss quipped while stepping into her darkened apartment.

Will chuckled. "No, I just had to suffer through a grilling from JJ's father."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to propose again." Will scoffed slightly. "If only he could accept that JJ was the one who doesn't want to get married."

There was a small pause before the profiler responded. "When do you get home?"

"JJ has to be back for court on Monday, so we'll be leaving Saturday night." He informed her with a tone of relief.

"You'll come over on Sunday?" Prentiss wondered hopefully.

Will sighed his apology. "Probably not babe, I'm sorry, but Henry isn't feeling great and he tends to get clingy to the both of us."

"That's okay. When do you think we'll get some time alone?" She pressed wantonly.

He hummed as he thought. "I'll try and come over on Wednesday during my break, if you're not on a case."

"We probably will be by then." Prentiss countered.

"Then maybe the weekend?" The detective offered weakly.

The federal agent pressed her lips together tightly. "Sure."

As a few seconds ticked by in silence until Will spoke again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little lonely." Prentiss looked around her empty apartment solemnly.

"I wish I could be there with you."

"I know you do."

Will groaned in frustration, as he looked around the deserted suburban street. "I'm going to be working on Christmas Day and you know how it gets over the holidays at work, so it might be a while until we get some proper alone time, but January is just around the corner."

"I know that too. It can't come soon enough." Prentiss wandered into her bedroom and eyed her comfortable clothes she discarded before her mother's dinner party.

Will's lips twitched upwards playfully. "You'll keep me in your dreams?"

"Only if you promise to call me whenever you can?" She retorted with a smile of her own.

He answered instantly. "You know I will."

"Will, I thought that maybe..."

"One minute." Will interrupted her quickly and turned his attention to the person behind him. "Hey what's up?"

"What are you doing out here?" Prentiss heard JJ ask down the phone.

Will stated with a slight huff. "It's just work."

Emily heard JJ and Will kiss before the blonde spoke again. "Don't stay out here too long okay? I'm getting lonely in there."

There was another long pause before Will cursed down the phone. "Shit Em, are you still there?"

"I'm here." Her voice croaked slightly.

Will inhaled slowly. "I'm sorry about that. I should go."

"Of course, I'll see you soon." Prentiss forced a weak smile onto her face.

"Love you." Will blurted out quickly before hanging up.

Two hours later, Prentiss opened the front door, startling him with her appearance. Her eyes were red and instead of her usually classy outfits, the brunette was wearing slouch pants and a loose fitting sweater.

Taking in the woman's messy hair and pink nose, Rossi smirked before holding up the expensive looking bottle of red wine. "Do you need company?"

She stepped aside, letting him into her apartment before getting glasses and leading him to the couch. He opened the bottle and handed her glass in silence, all the while keeping her in the corner of his eye.

"So, what's got you into a funk?" He asked softly as they sat together on the comfortable couch.

Prentiss drained the rest of the wine down her throat and groaned. "It was my birthday a few weeks ago."

"I was aware." Rossi nodded slowly, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Am I old?" She asked quietly.

The talented author placed a fallen dark curl behind her ear as he spoke. "Compared to me, you're not. Age is something that shouldn't matter, especially to someone like you."

"Why's that?" Prentiss wondered curiously.

He grinned widely. "Because, you've never looked more beautiful, than you do right now."

Prentiss placed a hand on his arm and chuckled dryly. "I feel old. And Stupid."

"What happened?" Rossi raised an eye in confusion.

Prentiss pulled away from him slightly as the couch naturally made them lean closer together. "The usual."

"Ahh." Rossi finished his wine and placed it onto the coffee table.

The female profiler stared back at him unsurely. "What?"

"The usual is woman speak for men issues." Rossi deduced expertly.

Prentiss blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not that type of girl, you know. I never have been one to dwell on a man. But lately we haven't been able to spend that much time together and I miss him but I can't just start making demands even if he's..."

"He's someone special?" The older man questioned gruffly.

Prentiss pursed her lips and shrugged. "I thought so."

"What's changed your mind?"

"We were supposed to go away for my birthday but he couldn't get time off work."

Rossi breathed in slowly. "That doesn't sound too bad. It's an understandable reason."

"There're other factors to consider." She responded vaguely.

"Such as?" He prompted hesitantly.

Prentiss bit her lower lip, watching the shadows cross her colleague's face. "I shouldn't be dating him. It's wrong."

"But usually the wrong relationships are the best." He added with a small grin.

She turned her gaze away from him and answered distantly. "They certainly are."

"So what's he like?" Rossi pushed obliviously.

"He's great; caring, attentive, totally gorgeous. He makes me feel loved and wanted... well, when he's here." The younger agent sighed.

Rossi reached over for her cold hand and squeezed it. "He's an idiot for not being here for you. He should know how lucky he is to have you."

"I should end it with him." Prentiss muttered quietly.

He nodded in encouragement. "If that's what you want."

"It's what I should do." Emily squeezed his hand and released it.

Rossi pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head before sitting forward. "I'm here, whenever you need me."

Prentiss smiled tipsily over at Rossi as he topped up her wine glass. "You're always such a good listener."

"Try telling my exes that." Rossi quipped as he passed the glass back to her.

She stared at him dreamily. "Why can't more men be like you?"

Rossi sniggered. "Because believe it or not, not all women are charmed by me."

"I don't believe it." Prentiss gasped in humoured shock.

The profiler smirked. "No it's true."

"Who are these women?" The brunette demanded in jest.

Rossi observed her relaxed expression before continuing. "Well there's really only one person that doesn't seem to notice me. There's only one person that I want to charm, anyway."

"Who is she? Maybe I can help." Prentiss suggested warmly.

Rossi moved their wine glasses away from them and sat back, so there was only a small gap between their heads. "Well if anyone could, it would be you."

"Really, why?" Prentiss asked in a whisper.

Rossi inched closer to the brunette so she could feel his breath on her cheek. "It's you."

"Dave!" Emily gasped as he pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss quickly intensified to the point where Prentiss was trapped underneath his surprisingly flexible body. Cupping his face with the palms of her hands, Prentiss pulled their faces apart. "Dave, we need to slow down."

"Right." He attempted to pull back but was quickly drawn back to her lips with Prentiss's insistence.

Leaning back on his elbows, the male profiler gazed down at the brunette in confusion. "I thought you wanted to slow down?"

Prentiss closed her eyes and licked her lips. "I don't know what I want."

"Okay, we need a break."

With her eyes still shut, Emily shook her head and pulled her sweater over her head. "I just want to forget and not feel like this."

"Feel like what Emily?" Rossi asked, feeling more distracted by the sight of her exposed chest.

Prentiss opened her eyes and met his warm gaze. "I don't want to feel so guilty."

"Emily..." He let out a primal groan before returning his lips to hers.

Feeling tears build up in her eyes, Prentiss squeezed her eyes closed again before urging him on. "Don't stop."

...

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimed!**

**I know there are big timeline gaps between chapters but in my head, Prentiss and Will wouldn't be together 24/7 so there'd be large spaces between their meetings.**

**Anyways not long left with this fic, but thanks to everyone who is still taking the time to read and review, especially after all the long delays.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Emily was grateful Rossi was too busy mingling with his guests, so she didn't have to talk to him, when she quietly slipped into the large house owned by the wealthy agent. Quickly walking into the kitchen as she avoided the older profiler, the brunette noticed JJ, Hotch and Reid in the corner of the living room with the two little boys while Garcia and Morgan were happily dancing in the middle of the floor.

Kevin was pouring Garcia a drink in the kitchen next to Will, but the technical analyst quickly excused himself as Prentiss joined the pair.

"Hey, do you want a drink." Will asked politely, looking over the brunette's shoulder at JJ laughing at something Jack was telling her.

Shaking her head, Prentiss smiled with a flirty glint in her eyes. "No thank you. Do you want anything?"

His gaze flickered down the dress that was painted onto the brunette's body. "I can think of one thing."

The party was getting busier and no one seemingly noticed the pair sneak off up the stairs to one of the many bathrooms. Pushing the door closed, Prentiss gasped as his mouth attacked her throat while his fingers unzipped the back of her dress. "Will, I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait?" Will grinned mischievously as he dropped her dress to the floor.

Nodding, Emily chuckled as they began to kiss passionately once more. Pressed against the far wall, their minds were lost in the intimate contact when the door flung open haphazardly and they saw a stunned Morgan who quickly excused his presence with wide judging eyes.

Fumbling with their clothes, Prentiss let out a string of expletives, noticing Will's suddenly deathly pale face. "Will, what are we going to do?"

"We talk to Morgan. We'll tell him..." Will mumbled unsurely.

Prentiss sighed unsurely. "Tell him what?"

"I don't know. I have to stop him telling JJ." He concluded quickly, running out of the bathroom.

Prentiss counted to ten and followed.

She expected the worst; shocked silent faces staring at her as she walked down the stairs, JJ wailing in the corner, throwing objects and hated words at her, Prentiss expected her team to gang up on her and Will with harsh condemning voices, but what she feared the most was Will's reaction.

Would he stand by her?

Or would he beg JJ to forgive him for their dirty mistake?

Wrapping her arms around her waist, Prentiss stepped down the first step, taking a deep breath before being surprised that nothing had changed as she entered the main party area.

Looking around the room she spotted Will holding Morgan's arm forcefully. As she moved forwards, Rossi stepped in her way, surprising her. "God, Dave you frightened me."

"I didn't see you come in. Have you been here long?" The experienced profiler asked curiously.

"No, not long at all." Prentiss shook her head keeping her gaze passed him to where Morgan and Will stood. "Will you excuse me? I need to talk to Derek."

"Emily we need to talk about Thanksgiving. I've given you space like you asked me too. God we've barely spoken two words to each other at work." Rossi pleaded with wide eyes.

Prentiss stiffened as his hand touched her waist. "Dave, I'm sorry but I have to..."

The brunette pushed away from Rossi, feeling awkward about what happened between them, and glanced over to where JJ and Hotch were deep in conversation. Everything seemed fine. Even Morgan and Will looked somewhat amicable.

Right up until Garcia suddenly appeared and stepped between the two men before she led them into the empty kitchen.

Prentiss followed the small group but stopped as Morgan and Garcia sent her daggers with their eyes while Will remained sheepish.

"Tell me it's not true." Garcia demanded, her eyes piercing angry like never before.

Prentiss looked at Morgan in shame as he stared at her silently. "I can't."

Garcia scoffed at her friend's whisper. "How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Penelope seriously it's a onetime thing. A total mistake. We've both been drinking that's all." Will stepped in front of Prentiss defending her from their stares.

"That's all you have to say? What about JJ? You know, the mother of your child." The technical analyst asked in frustration.

Will bit his lower lip and looked to the ground guiltily. "Please, don't say anything to her. It'll only cause pain. We made a mistake. It won't happen again."

"Are you sure about that? It looked pretty heated upstairs." Morgan accused.

Prentiss stiffened, deciding to follow Will's lead. "We wouldn't have let it go any further Derek. Please. I made a mistake. You know I would never hurt JJ. Not on purpose."

"How could you both?" Garcia placed a hand on her forehead.

Morgan rubbed her back soothingly. "I don't want to hurt JJ but we can't, not tell her either."

"NO!"Prentiss and Will exclaimed in unison.

Will took a closer step towards Morgan. "JJ and I have been having some troubles. Prentiss and I had a little too much to drink tonight and totally screwed up. It will not happen again. I can't hurt my family. I promise, I would never hurt my family, please don't tell her."

"I can't tear them apart. Please guys, come on, we made a mistake. We'll stay away from each other, please, don't tell JJ what you saw." Prentiss begged, feeling herself getting emotional under the scrutiny by her friends.

Garcia stared at the pair in disbelief. "So you want us to lie to her?"

"No, I will tell her that I screwed up but not now. Not while things are difficult between us... Please I would never hurt JJ... I put Prentiss in a difficult position... I don't want to cause JJ any pain..."

"It wasn't just his fault. We made an error of judgement. Don't punish JJ for that." Prentiss urged quietly.

The four adults stiffened as Henry ran into the kitchen. "Daddy!"

Henry jumped into Will's arms, and the father kissed his son's head. "What's up?"

"My wanna drink!" Henry announced with a wide grin.

Will eyed the two colleagues closely. "Give me a minute okay buddy?"

Henry looked around at everyone sensing the mood. Garcia looked down at her beaming godson, then at Morgan and reluctantly nodded, not being able to disappoint Henry. "You promise that tonight was a onetime thing and it'll never happen again?"

"Yes." Will and Prentiss answered without a look at each other.

Morgan stepped towards Prentiss slowly. "I don't think you both should be anywhere near each other tonight."

Prentiss allowed Morgan to lead her back to the party while Will got his son a drink. "Will?"

The detective met the TA's eyes. "Thank you Penelope."

Garcia gritted her teeth and glared at the man she'd known for three years. "I swear, if you hurt JJ..."

"I won't, I made a mistake." Will pleaded with wide eyes for the conversation to be dropped.

"I'll be watching you." Garcia stated threateningly. "Stay away from Prentiss and concentrate on your family."

...

Will looked over at the alarm clock on JJ's bedside table.

5.55am.

JJ was fast asleep, with her back to him and her knees tightly pressed into her chest. Listening to her steady breathing, Will slowly edged out of bed, picking up his cell phone quietly as he moved.

The detective moved around his room in darkness, blindly making his way downstairs and into the kitchen before switching a light on.

Looking out into the darkness out of the window, Will scrubbed the stubble that was on his chin and sighed. Carefully he dialled the number into his mobile and waited patiently.

No-one answered.

Redialling, Will turned his back as he heard a movement behind him. Dropping the phone to the counter, he met JJ's tired eyes guiltily. "What are you doing up, it's early."

"I felt you get out of bed," JJ mumbled tiredly, attempting to put her hair into loose bun as she moved across the room into the kitchen, "I thought you heard Henry get up or something, so I came down to see what was wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Will smiled tightly as she yawned.

The liaison stopped in the doorway and frowned. "So why are you up?"

"My mouths dry, thought I'd get a drink." Will stated without thought.

"You needed your cell?" JJ leaned against the doorpost and crossed her arms.

Will looked down at the silver phone and shrugged. "I had messages, just thought I'd read though them."

"Freddie, wishing you a Happy New Year?" JJ queried with a dry expression.

Will chuckled, knowing he'd insinuated that he'd been spending a lot of time with his MDPD partner over the last few months. "He's just lonely, you know how he gets like."

"If you weren't both completely straight, I'd think you were having an affair." JJ scoffed groggily.

He stiffened as the petite woman narrowed her eyes. "What, it was a joke."

"Yeah, Freddie and I have a real bromance going on, don't we?" Will laughed weakly.

JJ tilted her head against the doorpost and shrugged. "I get it. I'm glad you have friends that you can count on."

Will looked down at his bare feet feeling ashamed. "I should be spending every free time I have with you and Henry."

"You already do, babe." JJ smiled tiredly. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"Yeah I'll be right up." Will smiled watching JJ sway slightly as she made her way back upstairs.

Staring at his phone, he debated picking it back up and redialling or going back to bed but its vibrations against the counter decided for him.

"LaMontagne." Will said lowly, already knowing who it was calling.

There was a slight pause before a voice spoke. "I thought it was made pretty clear tonight that we should stay away from each other."

"Em, I'm really sorry about all that, I am." Will grimaced hearing her hurt.

The brunette sighed loudly. "Will what are we going to do?"

"Be more careful. It was stupid doing that in Rossi's bathroom. I'm sorry." He replied in a whisper, keeping his focus on the darkened doorway.

Prentiss tilted her head against the pillow on her couch and groaned in frustration. "Will, I can't lie to more of my friends."

"You want to end this?" Will asked hesitantly.

There was a long silence before Emily responded. "No, I want... I need us to talk."

"I can't meet you tomorrow or later on today, JJ's got something planned for Henry." Will spoke apologetically, hearing her quiet displeasure.

"So when can I see you?"

"When's your next case?" The cop wondered, forgetting what JJ had told him about her work hours.

Prentiss hummed momentarily. "We start back up on the third."

"I promise to call before then, okay. I love you." Will added affectionately.

The experienced agent unconsciously grinned before speaking. "I love you too, Will."

**...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimed!**

**Here's the last couple of chapters, thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review!**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

The tension between the Brunette profiler and her two knowing colleagues was still electric after nearly two weeks had passed since the incident at Rossi's New Year's party. So here Prentiss sat, in JJ's kitchen, feeling uneasy about the close quarters she found herself in with Garcia and her lover's girlfriend.

JJ placed the cups of coffee in front of her two friends before leaning against the counter for support, grateful for the position so she could watch Henry playing in the living room, while sipping her own hot beverage. "So that was a rough case."

"I'm just glad you're all back safely. I worry." Garcia said softly, eyeing the brunette over the rim of the coffee mug.

Prentiss inhaled the coffee and grimaced. "Oh..."

"You okay Em?" JJ asked, seeing her colleague's queasiness.

The Ambassador's daughter nodded slowly. "I think I'm getting flu or something."

"You probably will after running around chasing an UNSUB in the Connecticut Woodland during the middle of a January night." JJ retorted with a concerned expression. "Do you want some medicine? I have a cupboard full upstairs."

Prentiss protested with a shake of her head. "No, I'm fine JJ. You don't have to worry about me."

JJ rolled her eyes, before placing her cup down on the bench and moving to the doorway. "But you know I will anyway."

"Really JJ, I'm good." The profiler insisted meekly, avoiding Garcia's gaze that she could on her.

JJ scoffed. "I'll be back in two minutes with a remedy. Sit tight."

Guiltily, Prentiss met Garcia's neutral expression. "Are you alright PG?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. It seems like you've been avoiding me for the last couple of weeks." The technical analyst raised an accusative eye.

Prentiss tensed her shoulders. "I haven't."

"Oh really, ever since New Years the only time we meet up is when JJ insist and only when she usually asks in a public arena." Garcia whispered as she leaned against the table they were sitting at.

"Surely that's not true." Prentiss looked at the blonde haired woman in faked disbelief, knowing full well that it was the truth of the situation.

Garcia pursed her lips momentarily before responding. "Please tell me that the only reason you're staying away is because you feel embarrassed and ashamed and not because you're spending all your free time with you know who."

"I promised you that night..." Prentiss began but was cut off as JJ breezed back in the room with her arms full of medicine bottles.

JJ looked between the two women sensing the tension before putting the medicine on the table in front of the profiler. "Most the bottles up there are for Henry so I just grabbed a handful. I always get what he gets so there should be something here to help you."

"Thanks JJ." Prentiss smiled while examining the sticky glass bottles.

Garcia picked up her coffee and blew across the hot liquid. "You're such a good friend JJ. Always taking care of us and being supportive. You know Emily and I would be lost without you, I hope you know how awesome you are and how much we value having you in our lives."

Prentiss stared at the usually bubbly woman understanding the pointed words flowing from her lips. "Yeah, you're amazing JJ."

"What's going on?" JJ asked as she returned to her place next to the counter.

Garcia shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing sunshine, it's just sometimes you're taken for granted. You're a trooper and you never complain about all the hard work and care-giving but we all know we'd be lost without you, both at work and home."

"Okay." JJ chuckled slightly.

Prentiss took a mouthful of the cold and flu medicine before adding. "Garcia's right, JJ."

"I don't really know what I've done to earn this praise, but I'll take it." JJ smirked before drinking her coffee.

The three women made idle chit chat for half an hour before Prentiss stood, leaving her coffee cup still full. "You know, I need some sleep."

"You could always just crash here?" JJ suggested friendly.

Prentiss shook her head as she led the two women towards the front door. "No, I got to go and feed the cat. I'll see you both on Monday."

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Garcia offered.

The profiler shook her head as JJ helped her with her coat. "No, Garcia, I'm good. I'll need my car later."

"Call me when you get home so I know you got there okay." The liaison ordered motherly.

Prentiss hugged JJ tightly while holding back her guilt ridden tears. "I'm sorry JJ."

JJ pulled back and looked in confusion at her taller friend. "What for?"

"Erm, for bailing early, I know we haven't had a girly afternoon in a while." Prentiss recovered quickly, doing her best to quell her guilt.

JJ sniggered. "Emily, you look like crap. Get out of here and go to bed. Make sure you call me if you need anything over the weekend."

"I will do. Bye PG." Prentiss waved once more as she sat in her car, before pulling away.

Instead of diving straight to her apartment, half an hour later Prentiss found herself outside the police department Will worked, feeling as though her head was about to explode from a persistent migraine.

She switched off the engine and looked around at the many men in blue wander in and out of the precinct.

The passenger door opened suddenly, startling the brunette. Her eyes were wide as Will got into the car and leaned over for a quick kiss. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." They kissed briefly. "It's good to see you."

"How was the case?" Will asked seeing her tiredness.

Prentiss raised an eye. "JJ didn't tell you?"

"I'm asking you." He retorted with a little frown.

She shrugged slightly. "It was bad. There were kids involved."

"Are you feeling okay?" Will wondered as her faced paled more.

Emily sniffled. "I'm feeling a little under the weather."

"Hey, look at me." Will cupped her face with his hands and frowned in concern. "Are you feeling good enough to drive?"

"Yes, it's just a little cold." The non-chalant agent shrugged.

Will leaned forward and kissed her nose before releasing her face. "I'm glad you came by, it was a nice surprise."

"I wanted to see you." Emily said dejectedly after a lengthy pause.

Will's forehead creased. "That doesn't sound as good as it should."

Prentiss bit her lower lip and ran a hand over his thigh. "I talked with Garcia today. I think you should delay breaking up with JJ."

"We agreed on this week." Will stated adamantly, remembering the sinking feeling that hadn't left his gut since their phone conversation a few days earlier, when they'd discussed all the changes that were about to happen.

She smiled weakly. "I know, but Garcia is already suspicious even more so after what happened at New Years. I think we should wait. I want things to go as smoothly as they can."

"If that's what you really want. I'll wait." Will raised the hand that was on his thigh to press a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"It is." Prentiss nodded assuredly. "Now go back to work."

Before opening the door, Will turned and kissed the still agent firmly. "Make sure you go to the doctors."

"I will do." Emily smiled widely as he waved to her as he crossed the street to the precinct before switching the engine back on and heading home.

Turning the corner into her apartment corridor, Prentiss froze as she eyed her colleague sitting against her front door. "Garcia, what are you doing out here?"

"I thought you were going straight to bed?" The TA frowned as she stood from the ground.

The brunette agent shrugged while opening the door. "I stopped at the drug store."

Garcia looked down at her empty hands accusingly. "They didn't have what you wanted?"

Prentiss shook her head and tensed as they stopped in her living room. "Garcia, I think we need to talk."

"That's why I'm here." Garcia picked up Sergio the cat who was rubbing against her calf.

The profiler shook off her coat and indicated that they should sit. Waiting until Garcia was on the couch next to her, Prentiss took a deep breath before speaking. "I made a mistake Penelope. I was drunk and lonely and I leaned on a friend when I shouldn't have."

"JJ's your friend." Garcia's forehead creased in emotion.

The taller woman looked down at her feet guiltily. "I know."

"You don't tear the clothes off your friend's boyfriend." Garcia sighed in frustration placing the cat gently on the floor besides them.

Prentiss leaned back on her couch and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I know. I screwed up big time. It won't happen again."

"I can't tell whether or not you're lying. I love you Emily Prentiss, but that confident, kick ass profiler I know, wouldn't have been stupid enough to follow a man, she knows to be in a serious committed relationship with a close friend, into a colleague's bathroom and done what you did." The Technical Analyst growled in judgement.

Emily met her friend's gaze and felt tears form in her own eyes. "Penelope, I made a huge mistake. I regret it fully. If I could have changed what happened I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"I hate lying to JJ, Emily." Garcia inhaled slowly. "You are both my family and I hate that you've put me in this position."

"So why haven't you told her?" Prentiss felt her throat close in emotion.

"I'd be ruining a relationship and a friendship as well as a family. I don't want Henry to also suffer because of Will's stupid-ness." Garcia's shoulders sloped forwards.

Prentiss tilted her head to the side and swallowed her emotions away. "Will's really a good man at heart who was having a bad day. I was in the same position and when you throw alcohol into the mix then we were going to do something stupid. If Morgan hadn't interrupted when he did, I'd hate to think about how much worse it could have been."

"You're staying away from Will?" Garcia cleared her throat.

"Of course."

The TA looked over her colleague's pale face as she asked her next question. "You were really at the drug store?"

Prentiss sniffled. "Yes."

"You promise you'll never do anything that stupid again?" The younger woman raised an eye hopefully.

Prentiss reached for the blondes' hands and squeezed them tightly. "Garcia, please forgive me. I know I screwed up. I messed up and I regret it. Please Garcia, I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you." Garcia admitted softly.

Prentiss's eyes widened as she replied meekly. "You don't?"

"No. I don't hate you." The younger woman breathed in slowly. "I'm disappointed in you and Will. I'm pissed off at Will for even thinking of someone who isn't JJ. I wish that Derek hadn't told me what he saw, because I don't like keeping this from a person who has been like a sister to me since I started the BAU."

"Can we get passed this?" The brunette profiler asked in hesitation.

Garcia shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I honestly don't know. But I love you and even though I'm mad, I'll still love you. I just don't know how long it's going to take until I trust you again."

"That's understandable." Prentiss muttered quietly.

Grabbing her friend's hand tightly in her own, Garcia smiled warmly. "Make me believe that nothing is going on between you and Will. That it was a onetime thing. Let me see you moving on."

"How?" She asked in trepidation.

Garcia's eyes widened in excitement, at the prospect of match-making. "Kevin knows this guy..."

Prentiss groaned inwardly. "Oh Pen, I don't think that is such a good idea."

"He's a great guy. A little different to your usual dates but he's nice and funny."

Emily sniffled again, feeling a sneeze in the back of her nose. "I appreciate the offer PG but I think I should stay away from men for a little longer. I should concentrate on getting myself sorted out."

Sneezing, Garcia handed over some tissues that were on the coffee table to her. "Okay, I can live with that. You should get to bed."

"I'm going there now." Prentiss stood gingerly while pressing her cool hand to her clammy forehead.

Garcia beamed widely. "Good, promise me you'll go to the doctors."

"Okay, I'll phone for an appointment before I go to bed." The agent yawned as she led her friend to the door.

"And once you're better we're going out on the prowl." Garcia chuckled while hugging the ill woman.

Prentiss smirked. "Deal."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimed!**

**So this is the last chapter before it would have moved on to 'Because love sometimes hurts,' I would have continued but I want to get at least one of my in progress fics, complete.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! **

**Let me know what you think.**

...

There was a high pitched white noise filling the profiler's ears as she stared at the piece of paper sticking out from underneath the pile of folders on her desk.

The nausea was under control, but the noise in her ears was deafening.

"Prentiss." Reid called out from his desk opposite.

Blinking down at the small triangle of paper visible under the manila folder, the Ambassador's daughter recoiled in trepidation of the future.

She was pregnant.

A phone call had changed her world and this tiny piece of paper verified it.

She was pregnant.

She was pregnant with a JJ's boyfriend's child.

She was finally going to be a mom and her whole world was going to be turned upside down because of this miracle.

She was finally going to have a family that was her own, who loved her unconditionally but she was going to end up destroying everything that meant something to her.

She was pregnant, freaking out and elated at the same time.

No wonder everyone was thinking she was going crazy.

"Prentiss, are you alright?" Reid asked once more.

Snapping her head up, the brunette agent forced an unconvincing smile onto her face. "I'm fine, Reid. I'm just a little tired."

Anderson drifted past the desks, raising a concerned eye at the older agent. "Long case Agent Prentiss?"

"The longest." She muttered in response.

"Maybe you should ask Hotch, if you can leave early?" The young doctor suggested thoughtfully.

Prentiss nodded once. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

Awkwardly, Prentiss hurriedly cleared her desk, placing the batch of folders in the centre of the table into her large designer handbag and hesitantly walked up to the Unit Chief's office.

Tapping on the door lightly, Emily stepped into the room nervously.

"Hotch." The team leader looked up from the desk sharply.

Frowning from his chair at the back of the room, the supervisor glanced in his colleague's direction. "Yes."

Stunned that they weren't alone, Prentiss blankly looked at JJ who was staring at her while sitting on the couch, next to Hotch's chair. Piles of files were stacked around the blonde as she stared in concern at her older friend. "Emily, are you alright, you look ill?"

"I don't think that flu I had has shifted." Prentiss replied weakly.

The media liaison tilted her head and sighed. "You've been a little off all week. Has the doctor not got the test results back yet?"

"I've just got a virus thing... All I need is a good sleep in my own bed, ten days is far too long to be working on one case." The brunette dismissed and bemoaned.

"You should go home. We all should. Do you need a ride?" Hotch offered quietly.

Emily shook her head instantly. "No, I'll be fine, thanks Hotch."

"Are you sure you'll be okay Em?" JJ asked worriedly.

'_No, I won't be okay. I'm pregnant with your boyfriends baby and I'm about to ruin the only friendships... the only family, that I've ever cared about,_' Prentiss screamed in her head. "I'll be fine, are you sure it's alright for me to go, there seems to be a lot to do."

"This is an all nighter." Hotch muttered dismally.

JJ smiled warmly. "Go home and get some sleep Em, we've got all of this covered."

"OK, night." The female profiler wandered numbly out of the bullpen and the building then found her car.

By the time she pulled her thoughts into focus, and after a few hours driving aimlessly, she found herself sitting outside of her younger friend's home.

Examining the dimly lit house across the street, Prentiss rested her head against the driver's seat attempting to come up with a plan, yet the suburban neighbourhood had her distracted.

'_This street would be a great place to raise the children,' _she mused silently.

"Woah, where did that come from?" Prentiss flattened her palm against her soon to be growing stomach.

It was no lie that the forty-ish woman had wanted children for a while now, but this wasn't exactly how she wanted her life to be.

Determined to tell Will the news, Prentiss gripped the steering wheel between her fingers and opened her mouth to practice. "Erm... Will, you wanted to break up with JJ and I stopped you. That was stupid. I want to be with you. I want us to be a family. Because, Will, during the last case the doctor called. I'm pregnant."

Dropping her forehead to the top of the steering wheel, the profiler groaned in frustration. "Nooooo."

JJ should have been home by now. It was after midnight and the team had been away for ten days, but her car was nowhere in sight.

The profiler considered waiting. Having a good talk with one of her closest friends might help her sort her mind. JJ didn't need to know that Will had been having an affair with her, nor did the younger woman need to know her five year partner was going to be the father of the profiler's unborn baby, those details could be omitted.

Prentiss could talk things through, make a plan. Then when JJ was checking on Henry she could talk to Will in private.

Straightening her back, Prentiss sniffled emotively, feeling her eyes swell with tears. "Will, I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be a home-wrecker. I'm leaving. Please don't come after me. Stay here with JJ and be a family... oh and I'm pregnant, but that's not going to be a factor. I don't need a man in my life to be a mom. I'm sorry but we have to end this now."

Finding some strength and determination, Prentiss unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door. Within seconds she was knocking quietly on the front door, hoping not to disturb the young child in the house.

Will opened the door slowly, his surprise evident at the sight of the quivering woman on his doorstep. "Emily, what's wrong."

Holding back the tears, Prentiss took a few deep breaths and wiped away some fallen tears. "Will, I..."

"Em, come on in, you're frightening me." He led her into the hallway and closed the door behind them. "Tell me what's wrong."

Shaking her head, Prentiss allowed her tears to fall before pushing Will, back against the wall and capturing his lips beneath hers.

...

**The end**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimed!**

**Here's the first chapter of ****Because love sometimes hurts**** (and the link)!**

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read 'A Change is gonna come.'**

...

Their kiss intensified and Emily knew it was wrong the moment she turned up at the suburban house, so late in the night.

She'd broken so many promises in the spate of one half hour. What they were doing was wrong and she knew that, but no matter how guilty the profiler felt, being with this man had become a regular occurrence and somehow he made her hopeful.

He made her hopeful, that just maybe, her life wasn't over yet and that she still had a future in love.

The team had been away for the last ten days and the case didn't particularly go in the small units favour and after all they saw, the brunette's rationale was that she just needed a friend.

It was well after midnight, so the brunette's friend and colleague, should have been home from the office. They could talk and she would feel as though her past indiscretions never actually happened and they could help each other with the inevitable nightmares that were to come, by drinking wine and watching a crappy movie.

Even if in the background she was steeling longing glances.

But now, as she lay back on the cream bedspread she knew things had quickly got out of hand even though secretly she was more than happy to go along for the ride.

Somehow they made it up to the master bedroom, with a trail of clothes left behind them on the stairs. Emily knew she should just push the heavier man off her and tell him it was a mistake.

She hadn't come to the small house to see him. There was a line they both consciously drew at the beginning of their liaisons. Whatever went on between them would never happen in this house, especially when his young son slept in the room opposite the master.

However, as soon as their eyes met, they both knew how this evening was going to end, even if they didn't think it was going to end exactly like this. Wordlessly they became immersed in each other and for the last thirty minutes they'd been connected as one, in the dimly lit bedroom.

Emily had a knot in the stomach the moment the front door opened and he gave her that lopsided smile of his. She was hiding a secret from him and this way, by giving herself to him, she could feel as though she wasn't keeping something from him, something he deserved to know.

No, the profiler was only lying to everyone else in her life. If anyone had found out about what was going on between them, Prentiss was pretty sure everyone she loved would turn against her. After all she'd be hurting good people.

In between the soft groans and lustfully engaged eye contact, they never heard the car pull into the drive way. Nor did they hear the front door open, or the soft footsteps creep up the stairs.

No, the moment they realised they weren't alone, was when the bedroom door hesitantly creaked opened. The caught couple instantly separated and cringed as they were faced with an icy cold stare.

The pair expected screaming and objects being thrown at them, instead the response was worse.

'_Fuck,' _screamed through Emily's mind as she saw the betrayal permeating from the woman's face as she silently backed out of her own room that her partner, the father of her child, was only supposed to share with her.

He wasn't supposed to share it with anyone else. Especially not with the wide eyed brunette, sitting up straight like a deer caught in the headlights, whilst half covered by the cream bed sheet.

Turning towards her shocked lover, Emily watched as he took a seat back on the edge of the bed after he shot up and out of the covers at the sight of his girlfriend hovering in the doorway, moments earlier.

"What are we going to do?" Prentiss asked shakily, her eyes closed instantly at the sound of the front door slamming shut downstairs.

...


End file.
